The present invention relates to integrated circuit chips, and more specifically, to a design structure for upside-down field effect transistors.
Integrated circuits (ICs) are implemented using a plurality of interconnected field effect transistors (FETs), which can be realized as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs or MOS transistors). Various configurations of MOS transistors have been developed including, for example, vertical field effect transistors (VFETs) and laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors.